Golden Great Ape
}} The or , is an alternative and far stronger type of Great Ape that can be seen only in Dragon Ball GT. It is attained by Saiyans who have a tail, a sufficient power level, and are already in use of the Super Saiyan form and above before looking at either a moon or a full planetary body (sunlight reflected from a planet apparently works equally well, as Goku used the "full Earth" to transform). Aside from its fur being golden-colored and standing on end, its appearance is identical to that of a regular Great Ape (except Great Ape Baby, whose skin is inexplicably blue-colored, possibly as a result of the mutations Baby was performing on Vegeta's body.) Power and abilities The power of the Golden Great Ape multiplies manyfold, which far surpasses that of a Great Ape's in all areas. While in this state, the power and strength of a Saiyan increases drastically. They have the same abilities as the Great Ape, only even more powerful and destructive, and their rage's peak goes so high, that they can cause major destruction. Their berserk condition also increases to the point of becoming uncontrollable; in this state, Goku was more than a match for Baby, but was unable to focus on fighting him. Baby, while still inside of Vegeta, transformed into this state, and could use ki blast attacks while in this Golden Great Ape transformation. * Mouth Energy Wave: One of the Golden Great Ape's most commonly used techniques. The Golden Great Ape fires mouth energy waves. It is unknown if the blast waves from the Golden Great Ape can be strengthened like the Ki-based techniques. *'Fire Breath': Like the normal Great Apes, they can use this ability. The Golden Great Ape user fires a gigantic blaze that severely incinerates the surrounding area and any foes within it. *'Ki-Based Attacks': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes are able to use Ki-based blasts. Baby could use Ki-based blasts in the Golden Great Ape state because of the elite level Vegeta holds. *'Rush Attacks': They can also attack their opponents by inflicting high physical damage. *'Flight': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes can levitate like other fighters. *'Speed': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes can also be faster than some other giants. *'Other Techniques': Depending on who the user is, they could also perform other actions that a human-sized fighter would do. Trivia *The Golden Great Ape may have been a take on Vegeta's story of the Legendary Super Saiyan given in Dragon Ball Z. While there was one other, the original Super Saiyan, it is said that he could only hold the transformation while transformed into an Great Ape. Hence, the Super Saiyan/Golden Great Ape. *In Goku... Super Saiyan?, when Vegeta believes that Goku has become a Super Saiyan, a Great Ape is shown in a cutscene while he describes the legend. The lighting in the scene makes it difficult to tell whether it is a Golden Great Ape or the weaker, regular form although it could be a Golden Great Ape because it has Super Saiyan-esque hair which a Great Ape does not possess. Category:Techniques Category:Saiyans